Empty Rose
by Hans153
Summary: Rosalie Hale has an empty heart that is to full of borkeness. Emmett has a broken family and is breaking on the inside himself. When these two persons colide ... will they be able to fix each other? Rated M for Langauge and Lemons later on.
1. Broken Rose

Okay I know what you're thinking, she put up another fic up yet she can't keep up with the ones she's got. But once I get an idea in my head I have to go with it or it will send me cray, okay more crazy. I've never written anything like this before so I hope I did okay. If not let me know in a review or PM.

I'd like to say thanks to .Fingers for wanting to beta this, Love you ButterCup.

I dunno how often i'll be able to update but I will trying my hardest to make sure its not too long between chapter.

So there will be mention of rape in this fic, I don't plan to go into to much detail, I'm sorry if this offends you it was not my intention.

Last thing from me I own nothing... just Laptop I call Kola.

* * *

R POV

I'm broken, no amount of tape and glue can fix me, since my family can't refund me and get a shiny, new, clean daughter, and they keep me in storage, hidden to hide the shame of what happened to me.

July 5th 2003, I woke cold, empty and damaged beyond repair. When I opened my eyes I saw the pain and disgust I'd cause my parents, they couldn't look me in the eye. My brother couldn't even be the same room as me. A police officer came in to the hospital room and asked me what I remembered. What do I remember? Everything. Every agonizing second of it. From the moment he was dragging me away from the July 4th festivities at Local Park to when he left me on the ground bleeding.

"Miss Hale do you know who did this to you?" Yes

I nodded, I said nothing I just let my tears flow, and even my tears hurt my battered face.

"Who?" They'll hate me. He was meant to be my future. I cried harder.

"It's okay, Rosalie," My mother's voice was quite and muffled with tears.

"Royce King," I whispered, as his name fell from lips my mother bust in to tears. She was the one that wanted him and I together, she thought it would befit everyone. My father would have a better job, I'd be set for life I'd never want for anything.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie. I'm so sorry," she kept repeating over and over again. My father held her in his arms rocking her back and forth like she'd been the one who had be sexually abuse be the one who was meant to care for them. After the officer was done with her question she took my parents out into the hall to talk; I laid in that hospital bed unable to move and let my silent tear fall knowing that in this small town I'm always going to be known as the girl that got raped at the park.

Seven Years five months and eleven days later I still feel dirty, I still wake up in cold sweat; I cry hysterically, dreaming that I'm back there; my body being slammed against the tree; his hands ripping away my clothing; blunt nails making my pale skin. This is when I wake up, my mind can't relive anymore of the pain. After everything that happened I didn't go to school with my friends when the summer ended. I was home schooled, my mother didn't want anyone to talk about it; she thought if we ignored it, it never happened. Jasper got kicked out of High School for fighting and my parents sent him to boarding school in the end. They thought it would make things easier but if you ask me it only made things worse. He came back for holidays but it wasn't the same as before. Nothing was.

When my time came I decided that I wanted to go to college, I wanted to stop burring in my head in the sand, get out in the world and get of this town. I picked a college far from Fork, Washington, which brought me to Dartmouth University in New Hampshire. Now in my Junior year of College I live with my friend Alice, in an off campus apartment, our other friend Bella use to live with us but she now lives with her high school sweet heart, Edward. I never told them about Royce, I saw no point it wouldn't change what happened, also I didn't want it to change the way they saw me. To them I'm not the 14 year old who got raped at the park; I was Rose, a quiet small town girl, just making her way through college.

When I started College I reinvented myself, I cut off me elbow length blonde hair to just below my shoulders. Instead of wearing clothes that showed off my slender figure I covered every inch of skin that wasn't my face or neck, dressing in jeans and jumpers two sizes two big. Alice says I'm never going to find a man if I don't show off what god gave me. What I didn't want a man? It was God's gift what got in me to this emotional mess. I'm also a lot more socially awkward then I once was, I find it hard to trust people or even talk to them. You would think it would only be men I had troubles with its not. I find it hard to talk to anyone, over the years people at college have given up trying to talk to me, as they only get a deer in the head lights back. Along with some stammering. The only reason I was able to make friends with someone as outgoing as Alice is that she was dorm roommate freshman year, she knew Bella before hand, Bella was nice, quieter then Alice so she was easy to get along with, Well Edward sort of came as part of a package deal with Bella. He's a nice guy; you can see how much he loves Bella in the way he looks at her. I wonder what it is like to be loved like that . . .?

Since starting for college I've seen my parents twice, the Christmas and summer of my freshman year. It was too hard to go back after that, each day felt like my first day out of hospital. Pictures of me with smiles that aren't forced, wearing outfits that make me want to scream, filled this house. It didn't feel like home anymore. Jasper came home that winter break too; he spent most of his time in his room, and made limited conversation at meal times. He didn't make it back for summer; he never gave a real reason why. I knew he wouldn't come back again so I decided that I wasn't going back after this summer either, I just couldn't be there without him again. So now I spend holidays with Alice, Bella and Edward, their families never do the whole holiday thing anyway so we had our own. It's not that I don't talk to my parents or Jasper; I email Jasper every few months, telling him what I've been up to and about what ever crazy shit Alice has been doing. He replies with stories from college, about him and his friend Emmet, Jasper now lives in New York attending Cornell University, majoring in philosophy. I email my parent too, less often then I email Jasper, just telling them that I'm fine, they send a similar reply back.

If you'd seen the Hale family seven years before now you wouldn't believe it was the same four people in front of you. Maybe I wasn't the only one Royce King broke that night.

* * *

Okay end of the first chapter what did you think? Please let me know :)

What do you and your family do over the holiday period ?


	2. Money, The Root Of All Evil

Hello People. Its been a while sorry about that, but i'm here and so is this chapter :0)

Fell free to review and share you thoughts.

Big thanks to I Have Finger for proof reading this for me. She is my fanfiction soulmate, I love her! Go check her out, she is fab.

* * *

EMPOV

Money is the root of all evil. The more money a person has the more money they want, the more they demand respect even if they don't deserver it. Maybe not everyone with money is like that but in my experience it seems to work that way. Because of money my father thinks it is possible to buy love and happy; he thinks if he shells out enough money I'll come home and my mother will remain the perfect house wife. My mother thinks if she spends all her money on alcohol one of those Gin bottles will hold the answer to her unhappiness or that those bottles of Gin will block out the fact my fact my father spend every waking moment at his office where he fucks his secretary.

I haven't seen my parents since the day I left for Cornell in the fall of 2007, I didn't let my father buy my way into college I worked hard in my senior year and got the grades I needed. I used inheritance from my grandfather to pay for school that was it, other then that my money sits in bank along with the money my parents send every month. I make my own money by working at my local bar, it doesn't pay great but it pays the rent. My friends think I'm crazy that I work when I don't have to, I like knowing that I've earned my money, I've work for the things I have. I don't want to be my father and I sure as hell don't want to turn out like my mother so instead of them cutting me off, I cut them off. Sure I make phone calls just to check they are okay, I send gifts and cards for holidays and birthdays but I never visit. If I went to visit it would mean facing the past, I'm not ones for trips down memory lane. If I went back I don't think I'll be able to hold my tongue anymore, I'll unleash four years of pent up anger and disappointment.

Its mid December and Christmas is everywhere I look. Christmas is great, if you celebrate it and me and my roommate Jasper don't, so by mid December we are counting down the days for it to be over. Jasper, like myself has family issues I never asked him about it like he never asked about mine, he knew if he ever wanted to talk my door is always and I knew that door worked both ways.

I came home from work to find Jasper sitting in the dark.

"What the fuck man? You scared the shit out of me," when I turned on the light he was just sat there in his barcalounger, the same way I left him hours ago.

"Sorry,"

"Everything okay?" he looked out of sorts

"I don't know, that the problem" he chuckled at his inner thoughts. "Hey can I ask a favour?" Great he wants a kidney.

"Sure anything, wait it doesn't involve any of my vital organs does it?" he looked more confused then amused by my light/bad humour.

"What? No. I was wondering if you had plans for this Christmas." Me and plans? Maybe he does have a sense of humour after all

"Yeah, I plan to order in takeout and fall sleep in front of , It's a wonderful life," Maybe I should add a pipe, slippers and reading glasses to give off the full old man effect.

"Do you want to come to New Hampshire with me?" What the fuck New Hampshire?

"Why New Hampshire, if we're going to get away for Christmas I'd recommend Las Vegas," He still hasn't moved much since I found him.

" I want to go visit my sister," Jasper has a sister?

"You have a sister? Like since when?" this was all that was in my mind, I know we never talk family but somewhere in the past four year you'd think you'd find the time to go, oh yeah by the way Emmett I have a sister.

"I don't know since 21 years ago I guess. We don't really talk and I haven't seen her since Christmas break of sophomore year," Well that was evident by his lack of mentioning of her. I was sort of dumbfounded by the fact he had a sister.

"Well no shit you don't see her, since in the four year I've known you, you have never said you had a sister."

"You never ask,"

"Really, you're going with that as your excuse to why you for to mention you had a sister?" I paused " if you don't mind my asking, why don't to see her?" he didn't reply right away he just looked into space as if he was waiting the answer to come to him.

"History," he let out in a whisper.

Yes 'History' isn't vague at all, you know what I feel as if we are finally on the same page with that answer. "I still can't believe you have a sister, like and actual female version of you, I keep trying to picture you with tits, I must say kind of freaking me out."

"Rosalie isn't like a female version of me," he rolled his eyes " She has lighter hair which is like elbow long and blue eyes, she taller then me with out heels," Its not hard to be taller then Jasper he is a short ass.

"She sounds hot," Again the un-amused Jasper made an appearance.

"Don't talk about me sister like that ever," his hands were clenched into fists.

"Wow Jasper chill, I was kidding, I don't know even know what she looks like. I'm thinking about you with tits," he still looked mad. "So when do we leave for New Hampshire?" No wonder Jasper didn't see him sister often; she made him in to a nut case.

"Tomorrow,"

"Okay, this is really out of the blue are you sure you want to go tomorrow?" Jasper is one for planning, everything has to be planned to a tee, yet he want to leave to see his sister tomorrow.

"Yeah, I've thought of nothing all day and I need to do it. So you're coming with?"

"Sure why not, I'm sure I could fall asleep in front of Its a wonderful life in New Hampshire just as well as I could here, and I planned to take the holidays off work anyway now I actually use the time productively," I shrugged my shoulders and left the whacked Jasper in his chair.

"Oh Jazz, you never did say why you don't see your sister," he looked terrified

" I want to tell you, but I can't," he paused " Its not my story to tell. Sorry bro,"

"Dude, I get it don't worry. Well I better get packing," I left Jasper in this brooding mess.

I can't even remember what time it was when I feel asleep, I knew it was late, or early what ever way you want to look at it. It was 8am when Jasper came busting in my room.

"Mate, get up we need to hit the road," Remind me why I agreed to this again.

"Ummmm, okay give me a minute," I grumbled pulling my pillow over my head.

" I swear to god, if your not in that shower within the next 2 minutes I'm going to get that nasty brown jar that's in the refrigerator," Man that's gross.

"Eww, that's still in there?" I asked as I removed the pillow from my face.

"It won't be in a minute if you don't move your ass,"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," It took me half an hour to get ready. I was the one waiting around, Jasper is like a I woman when it come to getting ready.

It was half 9 by the time we left the apartment it's about a 4 hour drive to Hanover, but it will take twice the time with Jasper driving, he drives like my grandma.

"Come on man, drive faster. If you carry on like this we'll get that just in time for her to graduate,"

"Hey, I'm doing 70 in a 60 zone,"

"Everyone knows 80 is the new 70," Did I really just say that.

"Who says that," he started to crack up.

We cranked up the radio.

About an hour and half in Jasper turned to me.

"So Emmett, do you have any siblings?"

"No"

He asked if I have any siblings, he didn't ask if I had any, really so it's not a lie.

* * *

Is money the root of all evil?


	3. The Ghost Of Christmas Past

Hola people! Sorry this took longer then I thought. Hope you enjoy! Leave a review or whatever to let me know what you think :0)

Thanks to my lovely friend I Have Fingers for proof reading this for me.

And once again I own nothing !

* * *

RPOV

"Alice, back away from the tree; its fine," That poor Christmas tree has endured hours of Alice prodding and poking at it trying to in her words 'make it perfect'.

If you ask me it is a crappy tradition, everything about Christmas is crappy. If I had my way, I would order in takeout and fall asleep in front of some lame holiday movie. However, since I am friends with Alice there will be no takeout in site. Every year we spend Christmas with, Bella and Edward at our apartment, playing happy families. Alice claims she is going to make Christmas dinner every year, but she never does, it is left to Bella and me. I think everyone is thankful that she doesn't; Alice cannot cook, the woman has trouble making toast with out burning it.

"Rose, don't you want the tree to look perfect. Maybe it needs some more tinsel," I grabbed the box that we keep our decorations in and held it over my head, since she is like 5 foot there it no way in hell that she is going to get this box off me.

"The tree is fine. Go write cards or something." I hid the box in the hall closet on the top shelf.

While I left Alice fluttering around the apartment, trying to fine her gold and sliver pens to make her cards look pretty, I made a start on sugar cookies. When I still lived with my parents, I would have to make at least three batches, as Jasper would eat them all, now one batch was plenty. When I bake, everything has to be weighed out and set in to tiny bowls before I start, it is the way my grandma use to do things, and she is the one who taught me how to bake.

That's was a knock on the front door, I knew it wasn't Bella she still has her key from when she use to live here.

"Ooooo, I'll get it," Alice screams literally sprinting form her seat in excitement that someone was at the door. I went back to measuring things out, no doubt it was the mail man with a package that was to big to fit in our mail slot downstairs.

"Hey Rose, Did you order me two men for Christmas?" What the hell is she on about? I put the flour down and went to investigate.

"What are you on about, Tinker Hell?" There he stood there like the ghost of Christmas freaking past. I was frozen.

My instincts took over I flung myself at him, with tears flooding my face.

"Jasper," I breathed out; for the first time in a very long time, I felt at home. I inhaled his smell, he smells different now, but he is still my Jasper.

"Hey there sis," he hugged me tight.

"Wait, you have a brother?" Alice exclaimed from behind me.

I wiped tears from my face and turned to her.

"Umm, yeah, Alice this is my brother Jasper," She looked totally confused.

"So for the past three years you never thought to mention that you had a brother?" she looked hurt.

"You never asked,"

"See, I'm not the only how sees that as a good excuse," Jasper said to his friend.

Who just let out slight chuckle and shook his head.

I invited Jasper and his friend in.

"So how's your friend Jasper," I asked

"Oh yeah right, this is Emmett, my roommate,"

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi," he had a deep manly voice.

"Well you've obviously met my roommate, Alice," I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah is she okay in there?" Alice had stormed off to her bedroom, after bombshell Jasper landed.

"Yeah, she'll be fine in a bit; she is hyper sensitive about everything. She wouldn't leave her room the other day because she couldn't find the right lip-gloss that matched the out fit. Its fine I'll go talk to her later," told you she a crazy bitch "Not that I'm not pleased to see you and all but why are you here?"

"I missed you Rosalie, It's been years, and I just miss my baby sister,"

"I missed too," I heard Alice's bedroom door open. "I'll be right back; I'm going to sort of that mess,"

She heard me coming so she shut her door again.

"Come on, Ally open the door," she said nothing. "Please, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jasper," I lent my back against the wall by her door. I still hear no movement.

"I'll give you the decoration box, if you come out," I feel as if I'm bribing a child to go to school, I heard her scurry towards the door.

"I can add as many baubles as like? Even the bring pink ones," she poked her head out of the door, I regrettable nodded, but it was worth you see the smile back on her face, that smile soon left again.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother? You're my best friend, we are meant to tell each other everything," She pulled her sad panda face making me feel worse.

"I didn't think it was that important. I never see him we only email every so often. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Want to meet him properly?" She nodded.

"Wait… I cannot go out there looking like this. I don't want your brother and his friend to think I'm some sort of tramp," She looked fine, okay her mascara has ran a little from her cry, but other then that she looked perfect as always. I just rolled my eyes. "Oh Rose, can you get the box down now?" she grinned at me.

When I went back in to the living room, decoration box in hand, Jasper and Emmett were just sat talking.

"She'll be right out. I had to bribe her with Christmas decorations," they both simply chuckled.

"Sorry, I should have phoned, instead of ambushing you," to right he should of phoned, that way I could warn Alice now I'm going to be stuck with an over done tree for the rest of the stupid holidays. After twenty-five minutes of general small talk, Alice bounced back in to the room, in a completely new outfit with hair and make up done as if she was going out.

"Hello, I'm Alice, Rose's roommate. I'm sorry about storming off like that, but you came as a bit of a shock and well I'm a total drama queen," we all laughed at her.

"Hello, obviously I'm Jasper. This is my friend Emmett," Both shook Alice's hand.

"Oh gosh where are my manners, I should get you more drinks," Alice said trying to play the host. I shot a warning look to Jasper, he and Emmett did not need to taste Alice's coffee.

"We're good thanks," He smiled at her making her blush pinker than those horrid baubles she loves so much. She did most the talk from that point, which was okay with me.

"So do you know any good hotels around these parts?" Jasper managed to get in finally.

"Hotel nothing, you guys can stay here, Bella's old room is free," Alice jumping up and down on in her seat.

"Hate burst your bubble, but there are two of them," Alice's face dropped, and then picked right back up again.

"This is a pull out couch. One of them can stay out here. Please say you'll stay with us for the holidays,"

"Well since the pretty lady asked so nicely, what do you say Em?"

"Sure why not," He answered with a smile, he had dimples that went for miles and the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen.

Alice exploded with excitement, claiming she had to go shopping for new bedding, I don't know why the hall closet if full of bedding, and I don't how though over the year we've just seen to accumulate it.

Before I knew it, Alice was out of the door, knowing her she will not be back for a few hours.

"Well Alice is certainly a colorful character; I thought you were exaggerating in your emails,"

"I wish. She'll calm down after a while. Or you just get so use to her crazy ass ways you don't notice anymore," I smiled "So do you really want a drink? I just didn't want to subject you to Alice's coffee,"

"I'm good thanks," Emmett said

"Sure thing," Jasper stood up and followed me in to the kitchen.

"While you do that, I'll go our stuff from the car," called out to us, taking the keys from Jaspers coat pocket.

"Just put the door on the catch so you don't get locked out," I said in a small voice not making eye contact with him. I put on the kettle for Jasper.

"Are you making what I think you're making?" Jasper has that looking in his eye, it's kinda like the one Alice gets when someone says the word sale. I nodded; it had been a long time since I had seen his smile. "I haven't had these in years," Of course he hasn't.

"So how long you guys staying?"

"Trying to get rid of me already Rosalie?" he arched his eyebrows are me.

"No, no, it's just if you're going to staying a while I'm going to have to more ingredients in. If I remember rightly you're a total sugar cookie fiend, this lot here will only make one batch, while I know you'll eat you yourself," It felt like we hadn't ever been apart.

"I know why don't I run out to the store and get more stuff for you," I can see this was going to be a long afternoon of baking for my brother.

"Umm okay. Wait is it just you going?" Jasper just looked confused.

"I guess so, why?" Shit Emmett is going to be here. Alone. With me. I felt panicked by this prospect. I've never really been left alone with another male before, not even Edward. I could feel my hand get clammy.

"I've… I've never been on my own with in a room with a guy before," I felt stupid, its not that I've avoided the situation it's just never came up before. I don't know if I were more scared by the fact, I would be alone or just scared by the thought of being scared.

"Oh, shit. Umm its okay I'll take him with me," I felt such a fucking idiot. I could feel my face going red and my eyes stinging. "Hey don't cry Rosalie. Its fine I'll take him with me. Don't get worked up about it,"

"It's not that. Well sort of, I'm mad. Mad at myself not knowing if I can do this, and not even trying," I was frustrated. "There has never been a situation where I've had to be alone before. Know I don't know if I'm panicking because I'll be alone or because I'm scared of getting scared," again, I felt stupid.

"Its okay Rosalie, do you want me to take Emmett with me?" I shook my head. He looked surprised.

"I'm going to give it ago. Will you please keep your call phone with you incase I melt down," If I do melt down will Emmett know why "Jasper, does Emmett know?"

"No, it's not my story," I was pleased he hadn't told, mainly because I hadn't even told Alice. With that, I head the front door slam shut, crap had he heard us talking.

* * *

What is your favourite kind of cookie?


	4. Secrets

Welcome back people of Earth. I wasn't planning on updating today but my laptop is being a whore so I thought it would be best to get this up incase something happens to Kola(Yes my laptop is called Kola)

A big thanks to my beta I Have Fingers; who is really ill but still proof read this for me. Thanks Buttercup.

So we all know I own nothing of the Twi saga but I have to tell you again.

* * *

EPOV

"Jasper, does Emmett know?" That's the first thing I heard as I walked in to Rosalie's apartment. She seems a nice girl; she was fucking stunning with legs that went for miles, curves that were hidden beneath baggy clothing. Her roommate on the other hand was totally off her fucking trolley.

"No, it's not my story," was Jasper's reply. What was it that they were keeping from me? I slammed the front door harder then I needed too, just so they would know that I am back.

"Hey, where should I put these?" I asked, dropping Jaspers keys on the table by the door.

"Umm, just put them in Bella's old room for now which is the first door in the left down the hall," she said not actually making eye contact with me.

"So she finally moved out then. I'm surprised Alice hasn't claimed the room as her closet yet. That's the impression I got from you emails," I heard Jazz chuckled as I carried our bags in to some Bella chick's old room. The room was small, with a double bed with bedding already on, so why did the small one go out shopping for it I don't know. There were a few boxes in the corner that has 'phoenix crap' written on them. The room also contained a wardrobe and dresser.

"Hey Em, I'm heading out to the store. I'll be back in a bit," Jasper yelled down the hall at me. Does that mean I'm all alone with Rosalie? Fuck what do I say to her? I heard the front door shut. I pray he isn't too long or that Alice comes back so she can supply some of the conversation, she seems good at that.

I walked back out in to the living area, where Rosalie was still in the kitchen doing what looked like baking.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked without looking at me; again. Either she didn't want to look at me or the floor had a very distracting pattern on it.

"No, I'm okay thanks. Is there anything I can help you with?" I get the feeling she doesn't want me here.

"Oh no it's fine I'm just going to make sugar cookies," There was a long pause, I sat in the couch watching TV; I could hear her clatter about in the kitchen.

"Ow Fuck," There was a loud crash.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" She didn't say anything so I got up from the couch in the living room and took a look.

"I'm fine, I just burnt myself," she had her left hand clasped over her right wrist, there was a braking try and star shaped sugar cookies on the floor.

"Here let me look at that," She didn't step closer to me she extended her wrist out to me. It looked pretty bad a thick stripe of reddish brown lay across her pale skin. I picked up the tea-towel that had been abandoned on the floor and stepped towards the sink, as I took a step closer she shuffled back. Was I really that scary? I ran the towel under the cold water tap and handed it to Rosalie.

"Thank- you," She said, she winced as she placed the wet towel on her arm.

"No problem," I said with a small smile.

Out of nowhere someone came crashing through the door.

"Hey Bitches, I've come to get the last few boxes from my room," My guess it was that Bella girl; she didn't enter the living room she headed right for her old room. "Hey Rose, who's stuff is that in my room?" She asked as she walked in to the kitchen. She was shocked to see me standing there. "Oh Hi,"

"Hi," she was a nice looking girl, long brown hair a bit talker then Alice, but still a hell of a lot shorter then Rosalie.

"Bella, this is my brother Jaspers friend Emmett. Emmett this is one of my best friends and old roommate Bella," Bella gave Rosalie a confused look.

"You have a brother? How did I not know this?" she more calm then Alice was.

"No one ever asked if I had a brother so I never said anything about him. I never see him so I didn't see the point of bring him up in conversation."

"Oh okay. So what your brother just turned up out of the blue?" This Bella chick actually seemed quite cool more mellow then Alice.

"Yeah, something like that. Alice has talked him and Emmett into staying for the holidays,"

"Awesome, so where is he?"

"He went out for more cooking supplies," Both Rosalie and I looked down at the floor that was still coved in crumpled cookies.

"Babe, are you ready to go?" Some guy called from the living room, he had odd bronze hair that pointed in every direction. "So what's going on here and why are there sugar cookies on the floor?"

"Edward, this is Rose's brothers' friend, Emmett,"

"Nice you meet you mate," The guy named Edward said, he reached out to shake my hand.

"Yeah you too,"

"So you have a brother?" He looked at Rosalie; she nodded "Cool, where is he?"

"He's gone to get groceries," Rosalie said, checking her wrist.

"Oh cool well we'll all have to get together while you guys are here," Edward said to me. "Bella, we've got to get going if we're going to get anything done today,"

"Just coming, I can't believe you never told us. Anyway I have to go but we'll talk later," Bella gave Rosalie a hug, and left with her boyfriend.

"What do you want doing with the cookies?" I looked down at the cookies on the floor.

"Uh, I'm not sure, I think it has been longer than 10 seconds, so I don't think the rule counts anymore," she laughed and smiled; this time she actually looked at me. Her eyes are the most beautiful ocean grey.

"I guess you're right. Do you have Aloe Vera cream that you can put on your burn?" I bent down and started to pick up the broken cookies.

"I think so. If I don't, I'm sure Alice will, I swear she has everything," from the brief amount of time I spent with her, Alice did seem like the type to own all sorts of lotions and potions. She left the room to come back a few moments later gently rubbing her wrist.

"Is it okay?" I asked honestly concerned that she was hurt.

"Yeah, nothing too bad; I've marked in worse before," Her words sounded cryptic. I had cleared away the mess and the kitchen was now clear. "Thank-you for clearing that a lot away," She was blushing, wasn't she use to people doing things for her?

"No trouble. After all you are letting me stay with you, you don't even know me. For you all you know I could be a murder or worse," I joked, she looked horrified by my words, didn't see my joke. "I was kidding Rosalie. I'm not as murder, scouts honor," I held three finger up to me face.

"Were you really a boy scout?" she asked, her body language became more relaxed.

"Yes and no. I was there for all about three months till I got bored. However within those three months I did learn about first aid and fires," she laughed again, her laugh was cute almost childlike, but not that annoying child like most adults. The conversation died after that, I didn't know what to say to her. All I know is that I'm all of a sudden very nervous. We were both now sat on the couch.

"So what's your major?" She broke the silence.

"I'm majoring in business; nothing exciting but one day I want to run my own business. How about you?"

"You'll laugh if I tell you,"

"I promise I won't," she looked at me sceptically "Do you need me to honour the scouts again?" she smiled shaking her head at me.

"Okay, if you must know I'm a Mechanical Engineering," She blushed; her cheeks went from a soft peach to a rose pink. "I'm surprised that Jasper didn't tell you, he always found my interest in anything mechanical amusing,"

"I actually didn't know about you until yesterday,"

"Ah, yeah we Hale like to keep secrets," she said in a small voice, her faced turned sad. Little did she know that the McCarthy's like to keep secrets too. We sat in silence for a few moments; it wasn't awkward, just calm.

"So where do you stand on the sibling front?" What do I say? I can't tell her no, like I had with Jasper! I'll have to tell her.

"I…" Just as I go to tell her about my brother, Jasper and Alice came through the front door.

"I think you would sexy as hell a mini skirt," Alice said.

I heard Alice giggle as Jasper replied, "Well I do have the legs for it,"

I was saved by the bell, so to speak as Rosalie now became interested in the conversation her brother and best friend were having. I'm glad; I'm honestly not ready to tell anyone about Alec.

* * *

Were you ever in like the Girl scouts or anything like that? I was never went to Brownies (That is like girl scouts for the UK)


	5. The Flaming Duck

Okay I know this chapter FOREVER to get out... but in my defense I have been very busy, I've started college I love it but its a lot of hard work which leaves me with little time to write. But know I very much appreciate all your reviews they mean the world to me. I'm trying my best to make time to write.

Again thanks to my Beta I Have Finger ... Love ya NikBear.

* * *

RPOV

Being left alone with Emmett wasn't as terrifying as I thought it might be. I did feel bad for using him as a guinea pig to see if I can handle being alone with a member of the opposite sex. It turns out I'm fine, it felt awkward to begin with as neither of us knew what to say. However once I burnt myself the tension was broken as he came to my aid, which was very sweet of him. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders, he's majoring in business in the hope to one day run he own company. I can picture him in a suite; he'd look so devilishly handsome in one. A grey suite; grey jacket and pants with white shirt and azure blue tie, the color of the tie will bring out the color in his eyes. Dear god what am I thinking?

By the way Alice and Jasper came bouncing back in the apartment they seem to be getting on quite well. I was in the middle of a conversation with Emmett when they walked in laughing about how hot my brother would look in my mini skirt, in my mind not a pretty image.

"What on earth are you to talking about?" I inquired.

"How hot I am," Jasper clearly stated. "What do you want doing with these?" He waved the grocery bags in my face.

"Kitchen," I got up from my seat and followed him in to the kitchen.

"How was it?" Jasper asked in hushed tones. It's not like anyone would hear anyway as I can hear Alice chewing off Emmett's ear about the bedding she had brought.

"It was absolutely fine, well apart from when I burnt myself and dropped the cookies," his faced dropped when I mentioned I dropped the sugar cookies.

"So you're telling me you dropped the cookies?" he said in mock pain.

"Well I'm sorry that me burn myself is such an inconvenience to your cookies,"

"It's okay, you'll just have to make some more," he said with an evil glint in his eye.

"I'll make some tomorrow," I paused "Hey, do you think later we can talk, and I mean really talk," It's time we both faced it, even if it wasn't in great detail it would be a start.

"Sure thing," he gave me a half smile.

"Okay, here is the plan, we get Bella and Edward over; we order takeout so that Jazz and Emmett can meet everyone," Alice was now stood in the kitchen doorway clapping her hands together.

"I think they have plans tonight,"

"Them fucking isn't actual plans," she giggled like a four year old.

"Whatever you call them, and I'll hunt down a takeout menu from somewhere,"

"Oooooooooo can we get it Chinese from The Flaming Duck?" she was jumping up and down on the spot.

"Alice that is all the way across town, whenever we order from there it gets here cold," The food at The Flaming Duck is so amazing; well when it hot.

"If I go pick it up it will still be hot by the time it gets back here," She does drive like a crazy bitch.

"Whatever, I'll go find the menu and you phone Bella and Edward," She ran off clapping.

Its turns Bella and Edward did have plans, as in actual plans, not just fucking. So it was just the four of us, for dinner Alice decided to take Jasper with her to go get the food. Emmett warned her that if we wanted our food hot when they got back do not let Jasper, drive apparently grandma's drive faster then him.

Emmett and I made conversation while we waited for the other two.

"Wait so you're telling me Alice; tiny pixie princess Alice is actually a Law major and she is minoring in feminist studies?"

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?" Emmett seemed somewhat speechless by this fact.

"Have you ever met your roommate?"

"Its true she can be very princess like but she does have very strong feminist beliefs, she would go as far ad burning bras. But that's just because she thinks underwear is to pretty to burn,"

I looked at the clock, Jasper and Alice had been gone for well over an hour, it doesn't take that long to get to the flaming duck and back. I didn't mind too much Emmett and I weren't running out of conversation, but good god I was starving, what on earth is taking them so long.

"I bet Alice let Jasper drive," Emmett declared after they had been gone an hour and a half. I laughed, remembering when Jasper first got his license and all he wanted to do was drive face but our dad wouldn't let him. That was a few weeks before he was sent away to boarding school. I hadn't noticed that I had lapsed into silence until Emmett waved his hand in front of my face. I flinched and blinked a few times my heart was pounding hard inside my rib cage.

"Welcome back to planted earth. Where was your mind?" He smiled at me with such a cute grin.

"Nowhere special," I gave a half smile.

After more small talk Jasper and Alice finally walked in with wide smiles on their faces. About time.

"Where the hell have you been? It doesn't even take the delivery guy this long. If my chill squid has gone soggy, I'm going to beat you like a bitch, Brandon," I yelled at Alice, I get bitchy when I'm hungry.

"Sorry, but I let Jasper drive back," she glanced at Jasper who looked of out sorts

"Bitch hurry and get plates. I'm hungry," I told Alice and took my place next to Emmett. Alice handed out plates and cutlery; mine wasn't to cold so I tucked in, I think that might be because I was to hungry to care if it was hot or not.

It was after midnight when we finally decided called it a night. After a heavy game of rock, paper, scissors, Emmett and Jasper flipped a quarter to see who will sleep on the pull out coach. Long story short, they started to doubt the rules of rock, paper scissors and how the game would actually work out in reality. I know for sure if someone threw a rock at me I wouldn't be able to defend myself with a piece paper. Yet paper beats rock.

It was after midnight when we finally decided called it a night. After a heavy game of rock, paper, scissors, Emmett and Jasper flipped a quarter to see who will sleep on the pull out coach. Long story short, they started to doubt the rules of rock, paper scissors and how the game would actually work out in reality. I know for sure if someone threw a rock at me I wouldn't be able to defend myself with a piece paper. Yet paper beats rock. In the end Jasper got Bella's room which leaves Emmett on the pull out. I was ready for bed and sat at my dresser, I was a bundle of nervous; there is a man sleeping on my couch, a man I only met a few hours ago. There was a soft knock on my door; I jumped out of my skin.

"Rosalie, it's me," I heard Jasper's muffled voice from behind the white door. I took a few deep breaths and opened the door to my brother. He was dressed in a white t shirt and blue plaid pyjama pants.

"Is now a good time to talk?" Jasper asked he was leaning against my dresser.

"Now is a good a time as any," I perched on the end of my bed. "Where do we start?"

"I know that I want to start by saying I'm sorry," Sorry? Why on earth is he sorry?

"What? Why are you sorry?

"It's my fault, I should have been there for you," he had moved from leaning against the dresser to sitting on the dresser chair.

"No, no, no Jasper none of this is your fault. If I hadn't been a superficial airhead that dressed like some sort of whore it wouldn't have happened" I could feel angry tears burn my face.

"I'm your big brother; it's my job to protect you,"

"It's not your job Jasper. Big brothers are meant to tease their little sisters about boys, annoy them by spend way to much time in the bathroom," I took some deep breaths, "now it's my turn to apologize. I'm sorry I wrecked your life," Sorry, even that word can't fix the wreck the night made.

"You didn't wreck my life Rosalie,"

"Yes I did. You lost a lot of friend because you were the brother of the girl that got raped at the park. You got in to fights defending me. You got kicked out of school and sent to boarding school because of me, because you were trying to stop people talking about me," I was almost incoherent at this point through all the crying. Jasper was now sat on the bed next to me comforting me.

"Shh, don't you think for one second I wouldn't do all that again. You didn't deserve what he did to you. Sure you were a pain in my ass but you're my sister it was allowed. I was the one who found you on the ground that night, till this day I still can't get the image you broken on the floor out of my head it haunts me every day," I cringed at his side. "But you know what haunts me more, what mom and dad did," My heart stopped.

"Jasper," Am I ready for this?

"Don't Jasper me. How could they do that? How could that make you retract your statement? Your their daughter and they would rather you have no justice for what happened to you then face the truth," he was getting so angry that he was grinding his teeth together. "Everyone in that town knew it happened. That why they didn't send you back to school. I got kicked out of school for fighting, fighting to put the record straight Rosalie, that is why I was sent to boarding school because I was speaking up and mom and dad couldn't handle it," he was whispering in harsh tone, I could tell he wanted to shout but he could as he would wake Emmett and Alice.

"Is that why you didn't come home that summer?" he nodded.

Jasper and I talked for another hour before he left my room. For the first in seven years

I feel like I can actually breathe, I know it sounds cliché, but it's true.

What is your favourite Chinese food?


	6. Bright Eyes

**Hey guys I know it has been forever since I updated and I'm so sorry. So here's what you've missed, I've had laptop troubles more then once. Had a MAJOR case of writers block. I became an auntie for the 5th**** time and I've been snowed under at college (Hence no updates) I know what you'll all thinking. How can everyone else still going to work and college and still update regularly. Its because they are amazing. **

**Anyway please review and let me know what you think! **

**I would like to thank my beta I. Have. Fingers -**** I love her. **

**Oh and before I forget, I DO NOT own anything. The characters belong to SM. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

I swear I could hear crying, I could have been dreaming it but I don't think it was. I mean it not as if I was really sleeping, I just had my eye closed trying to sleep. My mind won't shut off every time I close my eye all I see are her bright ocean eyes staring back at me. Although her eyes are bright, I can see sadness behind them. I pulled off my shirt, Alice has whacked up the heating, Jazz and I don't put our heating on unless there is snow on the ground; it's because we are real men that don't need heating.

I glanced over at the VCR, really who has a VCR these days, the clock in the little box read 5:30 am. I've been tossing and turning all night, she's in my head, I cannot get her out, and the fact this pull out couch feels like sleeping on boulders doesn't help in the slightest. I feel that today I'm going to need a lot of coffee. I heard a door at the far of the hall open. I can hear footsteps coming towards the living room, and then all of a sudden the light came on.

"Crap, I'm sorry I forgot you were in here," Great I can't keep her out of my mind but I slipped right out of hers.

"Its cool, I wasn't really sleeping. What are you doing up at this time of the morning?" Really, who actually wants to be awake at five-thirty?

"Couldn't sleep," she stated simply.

"Why? Nightmares? Do you need me to chase the monsters out of your closet?" I joked as I rubbed my eyes still letting them getting use to the light. She was stood at the door into the kitchen, turning down the dial on the wall; I was hoping that was for the heating.

"Sorry, Alice feels the need to have the heating on high all the time,"

"It's okay," I smiled lazily.

"Why are you even awake?" what do I say? I can't get your bright blues out of my mind

"Way too hot in here," that could work.

"Oh," she seemed awkward.

"And this pull out couch isn't the most comfortable thing in the world,"

"I can imagine. Do you want coffee?" she was acting very strange. I thought we had moved pass all this awkward stranger stage. Apparently not.

"Sure," All of a sudden I was very aware I was shirtless, I put on my shirt and I followed her into the kitchen.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Black two sugars," she added two sugars in to a green mug with coffee in and handed it to me. "Cheers," I mumbled as I took a sip.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked as she took a sip of her own coffee, which was also black.

"I'm not sure; I guess Jazz will come up with something,"

"Failing that, I'm sure Alice will," she smiled.

"Breakfast?" She asked; I nodded.

Within minutes she has cooked up, pancakes and bacon the whole works. I was in shock.

"What? My talents don't just end at sugar cookies?" She said plating up a stack of pancakes. "Maple syrup is in the fridge,"

We sat at a small table in the living room.

"So do you have any plans for today?" I asked, carrying on our conversation from earlier.

"Erm, no. I'll probably make more cookies for Jasper," she looked caught off guard by my question.

"Hey, try not to burn yourself this time," I said peering up from my breakfast. She blushed and looked at the wrist she had burnt.

"How is it?"

"I'll live," she gave a half smile and went back to her food.

We made little conversation while we finished our breakfast. We cleared away our mess together, still only making minimal conversation. It wasn't uncomfortable, we actually worked in perfect synchronization, and I washed, while she dried.

It was around seven by the time we were through, I tidy the living room; putting the lumpy pull out couch away, the living room was now back to it original state. I sat down with my arm resting over the top of the couch. Rosalie walked in carrying two more mugs of coffee.

"Thanks," she handed me the same green mug as before.

"No problem," She sat next to me, turned on the TV, and clicked through the channels aimlessly.

She settled on watching food network. We were watching a show about cupcakes for about 10 minutes when we heard another door open.

"Morning Jasper," Rosalie said smiling at her brother. You could see how pleased she is to have back in her life.

"Umm," He grumbled with a nod.

"Want coffee?" Rosalie got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. I missed her body next to me. Gah, what is wrong with me, I don't even know the girl and I'm missing her? Good Lord.

"Alice not up?" Jazz inquired, his voice was rough, as if he's been smoking forty a day since the age of eleven.

"God no. This apartment could be burning down and there is no way she would get out of bed at this hour. We won't see her much before noon. She is not a morning person," girl after my own heart.

"Why are you up?" Jazz asked. He knew me well and that I wouldn't normally be awake much before eleven if we were at home.

"Alice had the heating up too high for me to sleep," And all I can think off is your gorgeous sister.

Rosie made Jasper breakfast and they started talking about Christmas's as kids, I felt like was intruding so I went to shower. When I came out, she had gone back to her room.

"Hey man," Jazz was sat in the spot I was sitting in earlier, he had this weird look on his face, its his I've just got laid or I'm going to get laid look.

"What's up with you dude?" I looked at him with raised eyebrows; I knew Jasper, there was defiantly something going on with him.

"Nothing's up with me," pure lies. I raised my eyebrows again. "Honestly, there is nothing up with me,"

"You can't lie to me. I know you to well, your face is telling me either you've just gotten laid or you're going to be getting laid very soon," he narrowed his eyes at me.

"If I tell you, you can't tell another living soul," His voice was deadly serious. It's as if he had the urge to make me pinky promise.

"I swear," Jasper glanced over his shoulders.

He hushed his tone, "Its Alice…"

"You're fucking Alice?" I said rather loudly. He punched me in the arm.

"Shut up," he checked around again.

"No, I'm not fucking her. Well not like that, I like her a lot man. She's cute, funny and she totally gets me," my god he's starting to sound like a hallmark card.

"So you're not fucking her?" I'm confused is he screwing her or not.

"No, we've fooled around a bit yesterday," he had a stupid ass grin on his face.

"That's why you guys were so late with the Chinese?" he nodded.

"Look you can't say anything to my sister. She will rip me a new asshole,"

I just nodded and let him carry on about how amazing Alice is.

As Rosalie predicted it was quarter to twelve before Alice showed herself. Rosalie also advised us not to look her in the eye if we wanted to live, I stayed clear of her and watched TV, it's what I do best. By two o'clock we were all sat watching Home Alone, it's a classic film. I could see Alice and Jasper eyeing each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"That's it, I'm bored. I'm going Christmas shopping," Alice declared suddenly jumping up. "Who else is coming?" she looked at Jasper with wide eyes.

"You can count me out Pixie Bitch," Rosie said.

"Well I do still need to get you something, "Jasper said looking at Rosalie. "I'll come with you," of course he will. He also gave me a devil glare, which means I'm not to come along.

"Awesome lets go," Alice dragged Jazz by the hand. Something tells me that they aren't going to get a lot of shopping done.

Rosie let out a chuckle and shook her head.

"They think I'm stupid," I looked at her blankly. "Don't play dumb Emmett. You know as well as I do that they are so getting it on!" Smart girl.

"Yeah, they're not good at this whole secret thing are they?"

"That's they are not," we both laughed. Her laugh is so soft and beautiful.

"So you're okay with it then?"

"Sure, they are both good people that deserves to be happy, and who am I to stand in the way of their happiness," She's a truly amazing person.

"You're amazing you know that? That's very selfless of you. If my brother started seeing one of my best friends I don't think I'd be a selfless as you,"

"So you have a brother?" she asked. SHIT.

"I had a brother," I couldn't lie to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, if I had I wouldn't have brought it up" she looked sad for me.

"No one does," I looked down at the ground ashamed that I've kept him a secret for so long. "Can we just change the subject," I snapped at her "please," I begged her not to go into this. I don't want to lie to her. And I know if she asks I wouldn't lie, but if I tell her she'd run from me.

"Of course," she didn't look me in the eye.

She went in the kitchen and started banging in cupboards. I believe she is making more sugar cookies.

I stood in the doorway of the small kitchen.

"I'm sorry about before," I said in quiet voice. Well as quiet as my voice will go.

"Oh no, you have nothing to apologies for. I'm sorry for bringing it up," She gave me a half smile.

"So what are you doing?" I asked, changing the subject again.

"Sugar cookies for Jasper. You know since the last batch ended up on the floor," I smiled.

"Can I help?" I felt useless sitting on the couch.

"Ah, sure," She didn't seem sure.

"I promise I won't mess them up,"

"Can you get me the butter out of the refrigerator?"

It carried on much like this, she told me what she need and I would get it for her. She let me cut a few out; she was using a star cutter.

"Ooo. Could you by the phone and get me a pen? And in the closet down the hall there is a box of ribbon do you think you could get that for me too?" I did as she asked I wasn't sure what she as going to do with them. What she did was made hole in the top of all the cookies and placed then in the oven.

"Now we can hang then on the tree," she looked so happy and pleased with herself.

I got them out of the oven when it was time; you never know she could burn herself again. We waited for them to cool and iced them; you could defiantly tell which ones I had iced they looked like a one year old had done it. I hung then on the very cluttered tree, they looked good. I've never seen anyone so proud as she did right then. It was almost as if her sad eye were fading.

She looked at me beaming, a bright white smile that reached ear to ear and reached her eyes.

"Isn't it amazing?"

"Sure is," I smiled back at her.

She had flour oh the left side of her face. I didn't know what I was doing my body took over. I couldn't stop my thumb running across the flour on her cheek. Her skin is so soft. My eyes connected with hers, I felt something I have never felt before reach up and take over my whole being. Before I could stop myself, not that I really wanted to. I pressed my lips to hers, lightly hoping for a positive reaction. It could have been a tremble of her lip or it could be her kissing me back. I wasn't sure. She pushed me away. Tear marked her face.

"I'm broken Emmett," She whispered to me, she ran from me, down the hall to her room.

I went after her, I couldn't just leave her upset and on her own.

I knocked on her door. Nothing.

"I'm so, so sorry I shouldn't have done that. Please don't shut me out, please." I was standing at her door begging her to forgive.

"Rosie, please. You're not the only one that is broken,"

* * *

**What is your favourtie holiday memory? **

**I would to wish a everyone a Happy Holiday no matter what you celebrate. **

**I'm hoping to have anything just up some time before the New Year. **

**Peace out girl scouts. **


	7. Rosie In Wonderland

**Hello people. **

**I know it's rare that I'm updating so soon. But the writing bug just bit me so I ran with it. **

**In order for me to get this chapter beta'd by I. Have. Fingers I had to pay her in man candy. So I had to go hunting for pictures of Taylor Lautner. The things I do for you guys *Le sigh***

**Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter, let me know what you think in a review :0) **

**As always I own nothing of Twilight or the lyrics in this story. **

**

* * *

**

RPOV

He was so gentle and kind and I ran. It's not that I didn't enjoy it. I was surprised; I've never been kissed so sweetly before. Every part of me wanted to put my soul into kissing him back but I couldn't my mind wouldn't let me. My mind was brought back there; Emmett's soft lips were replaced with my memories of Royce's forced mouth. So I did what I do best, I ran away. The only words I could get out is that "I'm broken," I am. I'm damaged goods.

"I'm so, so sorry I shouldn't have done that. Please don't shut me out, please. Rosie, please. You're not the only one that is broken," He was pleading me and I didn't know what to say. My chest felt like a steal gage, squeezing my lungs. I wasn't afraid of Emmett. Or was I? All I know if that I've never felt as comfortable with anyone as I am when I'm around Emmett. I knew what fear felt like, I spend most my life frightened, people walk up to me and I'm anxious. I never felt that anxiety with him. I crave to be held, touched and to feel wanted, when all that comes knocking on my door in the form of this God like man; I bail.

"Rosie please open the door. Even if it's to yell or to throw shit at me, just don't hide from me. Don't be afraid of me," he was still knocking, not banging just softly knocking. He thinks I'm afraid of him? I pulled my door back ever so slightly.

"I'm not afraid of you,"

"Then why are you hiding behind the door," his tone was soft and sweet, although you could tell he was concerned.

"I just can't let you see me like this," I wanted to hide again.

"Let me in," he wasn't just talking about my room.

"I can't I'm broken, damaged goods," he shook his head, if only he knew.

"You're not the only one," He's so beautiful and together. Who would want to break someone as lovely as him? "Tell me what happened to you Rosie," it's third time he called me Rosie. I shook my head.

"I can't it hurts to much," he held out his hand, I took it. This moment reminds me of a song, where the lyrics are:

I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours

That I was so yours for the taking

I'm so yours for the taking

I opened my door farther and stepped out. I was now exposed. We went into the living room where we sat on the sofa. I wanted to tell him, but I know as soon as I do I will no longer be Rosie, I'll be the girl how got raped at the park.

"Please," It was all he said.

"I can't. You'll see me differently. You won't see me as me anymore you'll see me as her,"

"Who?"

"The girl I once was,"

"If you won't tell me what happened, tell me what I can do to make things right," There is nothing. No one will ever be able to make this right.

"You can't put what happened to me right, Emmett," I looked at him, his face looked so sad; he really wanted to make things right for me. Why? I'm just his roommates little sister her doesn't know me. "Why are you so desperate to make things right? You don't have to make up for what just happened,"

"It's not that," He looked away.

"Then what is it?"

"Because, since the second I walked in that door yesterday you have been my every thought and I don't know how to shut you out of my mind. If I'm honest I'm not sure I want to," So I wasn't the only one, last night after talking to Jasper I had a dream in which I was being comforted but Emmett. He was cradling me in his big warm arms, telling me that everything was going to be okay and that I didn't need to be frightened anymore. It might have only been a dream but it is the safest I have ever felt.

"You can't says things like that, you don't even know me,"

"That's the point I want to know you. I want to know every there is to know about you," he wasn't kidding.

"I don't know what else to say," Why am I such a coward. I want to tell him, I need to stop hiding.

"Me either so let's start again," Start again? I looked at him with confusion on my face. "Hi, I'm Emmett; I'm in my last of college at Cornell. I first saw you yesterday, thought you were the most stunning woman I've ever seen; you have the prettiest eyes in the world. I would really like to get to know you," he was such a goof ball. It's hard to fight a smile when he's being that cute. I let out a small giggle.

"Hi Emmett, I'm Rosalie, I'm a junior at Dartmouth. You came through that front door yesterday and I know life as I know has been changed forever. I would also like to get to know you," I imitated the smile on his face.

Went back to cleaning the kitchen, Emmett stayed in the living room, I caught him looking at me a few times, and I just smiled at him. As soon I was done Jasper and Alice came back, he was carrying all her bags, poor git. I think its karma for not telling me.

"So what did you?" I asked while eyeing Alice's bags.

"I got the cutest New Years outfit ever, and a few last minute gifts," She let out in an excited gush. "Jazz got you the most amazing gift," She started clapping her hands together and jumping up and down on the spot.

After showing a little bit of interest on what she had bough she went through every item with me. By the time she was done everyone was hungry. I decided I would cook for everyone, not wanting to eat take out two nights in a row.

I made a Russian beef stroganoff; it seemed to go down okay everybody cleared their plates.

"Oh my God, are those, what I think they are on that tree," Jasper unexpectedly shouted out.

"I wondered how long it would take you," I smiled and went to clean up the kitchen. I seem to do that a lot these days. Emmett came to help me, he washed up and I tried up putting everything away as I went. A few times our fingers collided, which sent shivers down my spine; in a good way.

Afterward we all sat in the living room; I opened up a bottle of wine. We all made general conversation; it was nice just sitting down and hanging out like this. Two bottles of wine later, we decided that it was time to head to bed. I didn't want to leave Emmett alone out here. I went to my room reluctantly; I sat at my dresser feeling cold and alone. I sat there for about 30 minutes before I plucked up the courage to go back out there to him.

"Hey," I let out in a soft breath, as I stood by the door.

"Hey you," he smiled at me.

"Not disturbing you am I?"

"No," he said quickly, I smiled back at him; I was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Going to stand by the door all night?" He asked. Was that a rhetorical question? I walk over and sat at the other end of the couch. Neither of us said anything right away.

"If you want me to go I can?"

"No. I don't want you to go anywhere," He looked nervous. "Come here?" he asked softly, he held his arm out for me. I jumped at the chance to be next to him, I moved closer and he wrapped his muscular arm over my shoulders. I rest my head on his shoulder and let out a happy sigh. When I inhaled I took his sent with me, it was wonderful; he smelt of lime, mint and man. It's hard to explain properly, I just know it's not a smell I'm going to forget in a hurry.

"You smell good," It wasn't till the last word left my mouth I realized what I had said. I felt suck a dork. He brought his nose to my head and took a deep breath in.

"You smell better than good. Like apple and spices,"

"That's a good thing?" I asked I could feel my whole body relax as I curl up into his arms.

"It sure is," I could hear the smile in his voice. Neither of us said anything for a while just enjoying the close company. "What's your favorite book?" Emmett asked I was shocked by his voice as it broke the silence.

"'Alice in Wonderland', it's been my favorite ever since I was a little girl. My grandma had this most beautiful ornament tea set, made of glass. The milk jug was in the shape of a position bottle with "Drink Me" written in gold on the side of it. The sugar bowl was a tiny treasure chest with "Eat Me" on the lid. Each of the tea cups had little symbols on the handle to show who they belong too. Alice's had a little door, the Mad Matter had a hat and the White Rabbit had a pocket watch. It really was the most wonderful thing to look at. I was heartbroken when my grandma died and my aunt Tabby took the tea set," I felt silly afterward telling about the tea set all he had asked was what my favorite book is. "What's your favourtie book?" I asked to move the attention from me.

"Anything by Stephen King. That man knows how to write. If I had to pick it would be one of his less known stories. It's a novella called 'The Body'. Have you ever seen the 80's film 'Stand By Me'?" The same sounds familiar…. Oh I know.

"With River Phoenix and that kid from 'The Goonies'?"

"Yeah that one. Well 'The Body' is the original story of 'Stand By Me' I just love the coming of age story that you get with that book," we lapsed back in to silence.

"Emmett," there was a few seconds silence before he responded.

"Ummmm,"

"What broke you?" I asked in a quite voice.

"I'll tell you some other time Rosie, I promise," His voice was different, sleepy.

"Why not now?" I don't mean to be pushy.

"Because I don't want you to leave me," He was most defiantly falling asleep; his voice was nothing more than a murmur.

"I'm won't leave you," I clung to him tighter. "Promise," That's doesn't mean he won't leave me.

* * *

**What's your favorite book? I'm with Emmett with this one ;0)**

**The song used in this chapter is called '18th Floor Balcony' By Blue October. Those who know me, know I have the biggest obsession with them. **

**Happy Holidays to all and to all a good night. **

**PS. If you're bored over the holidays come join me on Twitter, I'm always there :0) **


	8. The Spirit of Jazz

**Hello my lovelies. How are you? **

**I would like to thank all of for your lovely reviews, they mean the world to me so keep them coming. **

**I would like to thank my amazing Beta I. Have . Fingers who's a total babe and I love her. Go give her love because she is ill, but she still beta'd this chapter.**

**The two songs mentioned in this chapter are 'The Spirit of Jazz' and 'The 59 Sounds' both by The Gaslight Anthem **

**Well all know by now that I don't own Twilight, right? Good :0)**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV **

She wanted to know what had broken me. I plan to tell her, and soon but last night was not the time. She was so close to me, I didn't want to lose that. I sure as hell don't want to lose her.

I woke up with her warm body still beside me, I was in heaven. I looked at the VCR clock it read 07:30, what the hell is up with all these early mornings. I turned my head; God my neck was stiff. I looked down at her, her head resting on my shoulder, her enchanting blonde hair covering part of her face. I brushed the hair behind her ear, she look so beautiful, soft pink lips slightly parted. I had to stop staring at her, it was giving me a hard on and that's the last thing I need is for her to wake up with me standing at full attention. She started to stir in my arms.

"Hey," she spoke first I wasn't sure if she had actually woken up.

"Morning," I hugged her tighter, just to saver those last few seconds. She rubbed the back of her next. "Your neck sore too?" I chuckled as I rolled my head trying to get the movement back.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you like that," She looked embarrassed.

"No need to be sorry," I grinned to reassure her. Rosie's body relaxed, but much to my disappointment she was no longer curled up in my arms.

"Also I want to say I'm sorry for being pushy last night. I know you said you'd tell me, but you really don't have too. I shouldn't have asked you, I'm sorry," She was looking at the floor as she spoke.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. I'm worried about what you'll think of me when I do. I'm scared you'll run away from me," I sound such a freaking female talking like this, but it doesn't mean it's not true.

"I could never run away from you," she gave a half smile. "I'm hungry,"

"Me too. You know what I haven't had in years? McDonalds breakfast.

How far away is the nearest McDonalds?"

"Not far," she said thinking about it.

"Go get ready, I'm taking you out for breakfast," I gave her a big smile. I don't know if she was still tired or whatever but she seems off with me.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to get ready," She nodded and headed out of the living room and down the hall to her room.

It was about twenty past eight when we left her apartment; she stalked towards a red BMW.

"Holy fuck, this yours?" I asked, geez this car was SWEEEEET!

"Yeah, it was a good luck at college present from my parents," she unlocked it and slid into the driver's seat. I got into the passenger seat next to her. It was fairly cold out so she sat and fixed up the heating. She also placed a blank disc into the CD player. I knew the song as soon as the first cord struck.

I smiled and the song filled the car. "The Gaslight Anthem," I was still smiling.

"You know them?"

"One of my favorite bands," she smile whole heartedly.

"Mine too," she carried on smiling.

"I saw them a few months back home in New York. Totally amazing live,"

"I bet they were," she sighed. "What you're favorite album of theirs?"

"That's a hard one, its either American Slang or The 59 Sound,"

She was smiling again, "Mine too, this has a mix of my favorites from both albums,"

We fell into a comfortable silence as the voice of Brain Fallon filled our ears.

'_Was I good to you, the wife of my youth?_

_Not another soul could love you_

_Like my rotten bones do_

_So I will wait on the edges in between_

_These New York streets_

_Where you and I would meet'_

The drive to McDonalds didn't take long, before I knew it we were sitting in a booth eating sausage and egg McMuffins.

"Emmett, can I ask you something?" Rosie didn't look up from her breakfast while she spoke.

"Anything Rosie,"

"I know I said it wasn't expecting you to tell me or anything I'm just curious is all and I was wondering if you'd tell me beforeyouleaveinafewweeks." She said the least but of a hurry, I didn't quite grab what she said.

"Say the last bit again, but slower this time," I chuckled.

"I said, will you tell me before you leave?" Leaving, I'd forgotten all about going home. I don't want to go home and leave her.

"Oh, yeah of course I will," she nodded slowly. "Rosie, can I ask you something?" She still won't look at me but she nodded her head again.

"Why do you and Jasper never go home?"

"To many judging pairs of eyes," she stopped look down at the table however she didn't look at me either she turned her head to look at our surrounding. "Is what broke you the reason you're not at home for the holidays,"

"You could say that. I'm not welcome back there, it makes everyone's life harder if I'm there," neither of us said anything, for the first time it was uncomfortable. "Hey, do you want to go shopping, I have some Christmas shopping to get," once more she just nodded instead of giving me a verbal answer. What is wrong with her this morning? I picked up my jacket from the side of me and slipped it on and took our tray to the bin. I hadn't noticed before that the place was practically empty, just an old couple in the corner.

She drove us farther into town and parked outside the mall, she didn't speak to me the whole journey. Had I done something to upset her?

"Where do you want to go first?" she asked me in a blank tone.

"I need to get some perfume for my mom," she nodded and walked towards a store.

"Do you know what kind you want to get her?"

"Yeah, every year I get her, her favorite; 1818,"

We walked side by side; she wasn't standing as close as I would like her to be. If I'm honest all I want to do right now is reach out and pull her into my body and walk with my arm around her. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, that's when I noticed it, every time a person came close to her she'd cringe. This isn't right.

"Rosie, are you okay?" I set my hand on her lower back, she flinched. Fucking flinched.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she looked up at me, her face had lie written all over it, yet her eyes said please don't push me.

I left it and that and we carried on shopping, it was heartbreaking to see her so distant, watching her act as if she was okay, when it was clear she wasn't, was more distressing. I got her to help me pick out something for Alice, my dad and Jasper. After that I decided that was it, it was time to go home. I placed all the bags in the trunk, when I got back in to the car all I wanted to do was hold her and made her tell me what is the matter with her, so I can try to make it better.

I went to ask her again how she was but she stopped me.

"Emmett don't, I've told you I'm fine so drop it," she wasn't snapping she was pleading. I held my hands up in submission. It's about a thirty minute drive back to her apartment. So instead of sitting here in, what is now an awkward silence, I turned on the stereo letting The Gaslight Anthem be our buffer. We were around about five minutes from her place when it started playing. I was hoping it wouldn't be on this disc. But there it was taunting me, echoing in my head.

'_Well, I wonder which song they're gonna play when we go._

_I hope it's something quiet and minor and peaceful and slow.'_

I don't know how much more of this I can take. This song just reminds me to much of him. It hurts so deep inside that any physical pain can't compete.

'_Did you hear the '59 Sound coming through on Grandmama's radio?_

_Did you hear the rattling chains in the hospital walls?_

_Did you hear the old gospel choir when they came to carry you over?_

_Did you hear your favorite song one last time?_

_And I wonder where you scared when the metal hit the glass?_

_See, I was playing a show down the road_

_When your spirit left your body._

_And they told me on the front lawn._

_I'm sorry I couldn't go,_

_But I still know the song and the words and her name and the reasons._

_And I know 'cause we were kids and we used to hang.' _

I couldn't handle it anymore, I turned it off. But the words and the meaning of the song sang in my head. As if each note was trying to break through the shield that I kept around the memories of Alec.

We pulled up in front of her apartment a few seconds later.

"What the hell was that about," she shouted at me.

"Leave it," I said through my teeth.

"No, why did you turn it off? Did I do something?"

"No, because not everything is about you," I was pissed, not at her. At me for talking to her like that.

"Fine," she got out of her car and slammed the door behind her. I took a few deep breaths then followed her up to her apartment. When I finally caught up to her she had her key in the door.

The scene we walked into when we open the door was not the one I was expecting. Jasper and Alice were on the couch making out, looking like they were about to do the nasty on the couch.

"Shit, Rosalie we weren't expecting you back so soon. This wasn't how we wanted to tell you," Jazz looked frantic; he wasn't sure who Rosalie was going to react. After what just happened in the car I wasn't either.

"I knew you guys suck at keeping stuff. Its okay I don't care, I'm happy for you." her voice was quiet and flat, after she said her piece she walked into the kitchen.

Jasper and Alice has scampered off to her room, with red faces. I went to see my Rosie to apologies for being a jackass out in the car.

"Rosie, I'm so sorry for being a jerk before, it wasn't about you, it's just that song," she had her back to me.

"Its fine, like you said nothing to do with me," she was now facing me. I took a step closer; her body leaning against the counter.

I went to touch her face. Just to feel her. Just to show her that I care. She turned away from me.

"Please don't," she doesn't want me.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't do it," she whispered

"Why?" I need to know why she doesn't want me.

"I can't let myself care about you anymore then I do because you're going to leave," Leave why would I leave her?

"I would never leave you," I whispered closer to her.

"You don't get it do you? You already have because you have to go home. You live a whole other life away from here, away from me," she didn't wait to see what I had to say next. She side stepped away from me, heading down to the hall to her room. Honestly, I had no word to say to her. But like they say actions speak louder then words. I have to show her I'm not going to be a ship in the night. But how do I show her? There's only one thing I can think of, it not going to be easy either. I had a few phone calls to make.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**Now the next chapter is going to switch POV half way through. I'm sorry it will be a one time thing. Its just the chapter will work be that way. And next chapter is going to be the big unveiling of Emmett's past :O **

**Thanks for reading :0) **


	9. The 59 Sounds Of Old Haunts

**Hello you lovely people! **

**I would like to take this time to say how sorry I am for this chapter taking for freaking ever to be posted. I had a major case of writers block and when I did finally get it finished my beta went missing. But I found her... Love you NikBear. Go check out I Have Fingers she's fantabulous.**

**Now once again I do not own any of these character or the songs this chapter is named after. 'The 59 Sounds' and 'Old Haunts' are both songs by the Gaslight Anthem. **

**Enjoy people and let me know what you think in a review :0) **

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

It was too much of a risk. Being close to him would only lead to heartache. I felt dreadful for pushing him away but it was better this way. I could see the rejection in is his eyes which made matters worse so I pulled my usual trick of disappearing.

It's now the eve of Christmas Eve, and I've hardly left my room these past three days. Jasper and Alice are so engrossed in their new love that they don't notice my absence. How can they be so care free about this situation, in a week or so Jasper is going to be leaving? Where does that leave them? I've seen them together, you can tell this is more then a fling, how will they cope, with being apart? Why put yourself through the pain of falling for someone just to watch them walk away?

Over the past three days, I spent my time moping in room, when I wasn't in my room I moped about on the couch. Emmett barely spoke to me. It was heart wrenchingly painful to sit in the same room as him and not tell him how I feel.

I looked over at the clock on my bed side table 6:30 pm stared back at me. My stomach was growling at me, telling me its time to fill it up again. I flung the cover off me and walked down towards the living room, into the kitchen. No one was around, the others must be out. I started rummaging around in the refrigerator for something to eat. I found left over takeout from last night, we had over Bella and Edward, as they wanted to meet Jasper. They warmed to Japer and Emmett quickly; it was like we'd all been friends for years. I placed my Pad Thai in the microwave for three minutes. God I love the smell of Pad Thai.

I settled down on the couch eating my food while I flicked though the TV, at this time of day there is never much on. In the end, I ended up watching, 8 simple rules; I haven't watched it in years. It never fails to make me laugh.

"It's nice to hear you laugh," I jumped out of my skin.

"What the fuck, you scared the crap out of me," my heart was pounding against my ribcage.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,"

"I thought everyone was out,"

"I was in Bella's old room. I've moved into there, it didn't make sense for me to sleep on the coach when Alice and Jasper can share," made sense. My heart was still pounding, racing like a thousand humming bird.

"Are you done avoiding me yet?" I scowled at him.

"I'm not avoiding you," I stated, which of course it was a big fat lie.

"You can't lie, Rosie," he came can sat next me on the couch. My heart pounded out of sync.

"I'm not avoiding you. I just don't want to sit there and watch Jasper and Alice set themselves up for heartache. You've seem together, they wont cope being apart! Who's going to be the one to pick up the pieces when you guys fuck off back to New York? I am," I was shouting. But we both knew I wasn't really talking about Jasper and Alice. I got off the sofa and headed back to my nest of avoiding. I slammed my door more harshly then necessary. It was only a matter of seconds later, my bed room door flung open.

"Get out," I screamed at Emmett. Not even my tantrums like screams were enough to make him leave.

"No hear me out. You say you can't get close to me because I'm leaving, that's bullshit. You just don't know how to let me in. The thing is I don't know how to let people in either but with you I want let you in so much that it hurts," I'd never thought of it like that but now that he has said it out loud, I know he's right. "Ever since the moment met you, all I've want to do is tell you every detail of my life in the hope you'll share every detail of yours. I want to tell you things that no one else on this earth knows. Actually it's more then I want to tell you. It's as if it's a need, that I'm going to burst if I don't tell you," My head is spinning, what is he actually trying to say?

"Emmett, what are you talking about?"

"A few days ago you asked what had broken me; I wasn't ready to tell you then. But now I am. You know what scares me more then the thought of you leaving me? The thought that I wasn't honest with you," I'm still so confused.

"I spent a year in juvie," Wow, those were not the words I expected to come out of his mouth. It's hard to put into words how stunned I was. I found myself speechless.

"Why?" was all I capable of muttering. The whole room filled with tension, it had been well over a minute since someone had last spoken, in moments like these a minute fells like the life time.

I don't know when, but I found myself now sitting on my bed. Emmett was leaning on the wall.

"I was sixteen when it happened," He finally said, His body slid down the wall so he was not sat on the floor face in my direction, yet not actually looking at me.

"My family was a total wreck; my mom had started drinking again after she found my dad fucking another one of his secretaries. Being around them was nightmarish, the environment was pure poison I don't know how many nights I would just lay in my bed listening to then rip chucks off each other," His face was blank as he spoke.

"Before I tell you the rest just hear me out, okay it's not what you think," He finally looked at me, his face so injured from the ghost of his past. I nodded.

"I was in juvie for vehicle manslaughter," The wind has been taken of me. Emmett had killed someone. I went to speak. "Please, let me explain it to you. This is the part that only one of other person in the world knows. I wasn't the one driving that night, my brother, Alec was," Emmett has a brother? If Emmett wasn't driving how did he end up in juvie?

"It was the weekend after I got my licence and the weekend my mom threw a vase and other household items at my dad. It was about 6:30 when Alec came into my room that Saturday night," Emmett was in full story mode once more. Acting as like no one was home, while the light shined bright. "He declared that we were getting out of this hell hole. Alec always found our parents brutal to be around. He was carrying a bright yellow duffel bag in one hand and a blue one in the other, he threw it at me and said "Its time for a road trip baby brother," He had this wild look in his eyes. I think he had been smoking something; it wouldn't have been the first time. I put my shit in a bag I didn't want to be here anymore then he did," Emmett now had his eye closed, just letting the memories of that night fill his mind. "We hadn't thought it thought at all, neither of us much had cash to hand, for food, gas or a place to stay. More then that, we had no clue where we were heading. You know what he said to me. "It doesn't matter where we go Em or how we get there because once we get out of the city line we are free men, free as a mother fucking bird," He drove faster and fast toward that "Thanks for Visiting Dexter, Georgia" sign it was like a sprit finish. I know we only made it a few miles out of town before it happened. I don't remember much after that; it's all just a blur. One minute we're driving then next Alec is pulling me from his car. I couldn't think straight. All I knew was that the car I was just in is now upside down and that my leg is in agony. I blacked out for a bit. When I came too all I heard was Alec's pleading voice. "Kid you have to tell them it was you. You have to tell them it was you driving," I agreed. He was my big brother; I'd do anything for him. All this part is very hazy. I remember Alec explaining to me that if I said that I was driving I'd get away with a warning, but he'd get a hell of a lot worse. He had a record and didn't want to risk it. He came up with the story he had thought about everything, all I had to do was tell the police what happened. He rode with me in the ambulance, while the I was getting my leg plastered he started looking a bit off colour, I told him to get checked out he didn't listen he stayed with me to make sure I was okay. Then my mom showed up, she started hugging me and kissing, telling me how much she loved me. She yelled at Alec, even though I told her I was driving, just like Alec had asked me too. She drove me to the station; it felt like I had been there hours. While I was giving my statement, female cop came in the room and started whispering while staring at me," His eyes started to fill up. I'd never seen a grown man cry before.

"That's how I found out. That's how I found out that my brother had died. Once she left the room, the male cop that was original with my charged me with vehicle manslaughter," He couldn't even finish getting his words out before he broke down in to a heart wrenching sob. I got up from the bed to comfort him. His head was resting on his knees, his hands clasped around the back of his neck. My fingers reached out and stroked his soft dark curls; letting him know that I was there for him.

"I went into such a daze after that day, I don't remember going to court or my sentencing. I just remember waking up one day looking up at a grey grubby ceiling. You know what the worst thing is?" he broke his silence after a few minutes.

"The worse this is, I never got to go to his funeral. I never got to say goodbye to him," he sobbed again. I felt useless; I didn't know who to comfort him.

"Why didn't you tell them what really happened?" I asked I wanted my voice sound soft and calming, however it came out gravely. He didn't speak for a while; just let a go of a huge sigh.

"I tried, I spoke to my dad first," he paused. "You know what he said. 'Keep to your story son. We can't change what happened. Your mother isn't coping at it is, this will kill her,'" Emmett let out a sharp laugh "How can thinking your son killed his brother be the better," he shook his head and rested back on his knees. We remained in silence for what seemed forever. I sat there with my fingers caressing his hair over and over again, as if to stroke away his pain. He took hold of my right hand and laced my fingers with his, bringing the back of my hand to his mouth. He pressed his warms lips to my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Thank- you" was all he said. It's all he had to say. He was thanking me for listening and for not leaving him. I don't think I could ever leave him. Not by choice anyway.

* * *

**Love? Hate? let me know. Feed back is always awesome. **

**Till then my lovelies Good Bye! **


End file.
